The invention relates generally to chain saws and more particularly to oil pumps included in such chain saws.
In the past, the drive to the oil pump included in some prior chain saws has sometimes experienced severe wear because, at times, resistance to pumping operation was relatively high as for instance, during starting under cold weather conditions and because the drive from the engine to the pump was positive. The invention is directed toward reducing such wear.
One example of such prior constructions is disclosed in U.S. Densow Pat. No. 3,717,221 issued Feb. 20, 1973.